Spotted Giant Flying Squirrel
The spotted giant flying squirrel (Petaurista elegans) is a species of rodent in the family Sciuridae. It is found in China, India, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Nepal, and Vietnam. Description Petaurista elegans individuals are roughly the size of a cat, with adults weighing between 1,138 and 1,362 grams. Head and body length can be 305-585 mm, with a brush-like tail that can exceed the length of the body varying from 356-635 mm. All Petaurista have a furry membrane between their ankles and wrists that is supported by a cartilaginous rod that assists in gliding. Six mammae are located on their abdominal region. Their general coloration is dark on top and light on the underside. There is significant geographic variation in the species, and some authorities recognize multiple subspecies. Variants involve coloration of the back (brown to black), spotting on the back (unspotted to spotted, with spotted individuals varying in the extent of spotting), presence of reddish rump patch and/or a black line running the length of their backs, and the coloration of limbs and tail (black, brown or orange). The presence of intermediates connecting these forms supports recognizing all within a single, variable species. (Matthews, 1971; Macdonald, 1984) Range The range of Petaurista elegans extends from Nepal east and southeast across the Malay Peninsula, as far east as Vietnam. Their range also includes the islands of Sumatra, Java and Borneo, as well as a few smaller surrounding islands. Habitat Spotted giant flying squirrels, also known as lesser giant flying squirrels, are found in temperate forests. They are arboreal, usually encountered in trees 15-20 meters above ground. They are more common at higher altitudes, 3,000 to 4,000 meters above sea level, though they are sometimes observed at lower elevations in the spring, possibly in search of food not found at higher altitudes during that time of year. Reproduction The mating systems of P. elegans have not been studied. Studies of a close relative, P. petaurista, suggested that mated pairs remain together throughout the year and are generally observed together. Little is known about reproduction in P. elegans. They have been observed to produce litters of one or two offspring, and in Nepal, lactating females were collected in October. Parental care in P. elegans has not been studied, but if mated pairs remain together throughout the year (as in P. petaurista) suggests that both males and females care for their offspring until independence. Behavior Species of Petaurista share a method of gliding. By jumping and extending their extremities as far as possible they create a parachute with which they may glide long distances. They can control the direction of their gliding by the tension in the membrane, as well as by using their tail as a rudder. When the squirrel approaches its destination it increase the angle of its membrane relative to direction of movement. This results in a short upward glide and reduction in speed, allowing a comfortable landing. Though their membrane may be good for gliding, it makes climbing more difficult, and individuals limit their activities to the night hours when predation is not as high. They spend daylight hours in tree cavities. Little is known about their social behavior but their close relative, P. petaurista, occur in groups of a mated pair and their offspring. Category:Mammals Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Herbivores Category:Asian Animals